


distance

by comfyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, jeonghan is the only smart one in this fic probably, secret pining, soonwoo are best friends, soonyoung is a scared baby who is terrified to confess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comfyeol/pseuds/comfyeol
Summary: soonyoung can't keep secrets and his feelings towards wonwoo is the hardest one that he absolutelyhasto keep.





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in two hours. got it edited in a half hour. i have not moved from my computer screen. i think i can hear colors.
> 
> thank you to the curiouscat anon that requested 'soonwoo best friends secretly pining' !
> 
> i've never written soonwoo so this was an adventure but i hope you all enjoy ^^

Soonyoung was known for a lot of things; his skill in both choreography and dancing, his incredible sense of humor, along with his extremely outgoing personality were just a few things people could list off about him if someone was to ask. 

One thing he was certainly never known for was his skill at keeping secrets from others. Whether it was his own secret or someone else's, Soonyoung consistently struggled keeping a straight face and in the end, the cat always found it's way out of the bag. 

This made having a crush on anyone one of the most difficult things for him to keep to himself. Every time he began to like someone, even slightly, he wanted to go through every extravagant gesture possible to get their attention and show them how much he liked them. In middle school he had once brought two full bouquets of flowers to the locker of his crush, a kind eyed girl named Kaeun who was two years older than him, only to have to live down the embarrassment when he discovered she was not only not interested, but had a boyfriend.

He had only liked her for two weeks.

Another occasion, this time in high school, he liked a girl in his grade for about a week; he had convinced himself he was in totally and completely in love with her. Her name was Jeongyeon and she rejected him when he had asked her to the school dance by shouting out his request in the cafeteria in the middle of lunch. It took a lot to get Soonyoung embarrassed, but to say he was mortified that day would be an understatement.

Soonyoung managed to have only short term crushes for the majority of his time in both middle school and high school (because he would usually scare them off with one of his many, _many_  grand gestures) and had assumed that it would remain that way when he went off to university. He truly believed this; that is, until he met Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo was not the first guy that Soonyoung had ever had a crush on, but he was certainly the most unique. His looks matched his almost mysterious personality; at least - that's what Soonyoung had thought when he first befriended the other boy. Now after two years of being close friends with Wonwoo, along with crushing  _hard_ on him, Soonyoung knew he was just as dorky as the rest of his friends. 

That was what he liked so much about Wonwoo. With Soonyoung, he was an open book; anyone could identify the core pieces of Soonyoung's personality after spending an hour or so with him. He was the dictionary definition of being easy to read. However, in Wonwoo's case, it took time to pick apart who he truly was. At first glance, some think he's a shy, mysterious, nerd, but the more a person would get to know him, the more they would see how kind and funny and intelligent Wonwoo is. 

Soonyoung worked his ass off to keep this secret crush to himself. He made sure there was never any change in his expression if Wonwoo mentioned a date or a relationship, he made sure to mention people he found attractive in order to throw his friends off his trail, and he even made sure to avoid any possible way someone could suggest the two were a couple. They spent a fair amount of time together due to the fact they were roommates and extremely good friends, but the second anyone suggested (even as a joke) that the two were perhaps dating, he set the record straight. It would never happen.

The plan worked well for two years. He dealt with two years of suffering with a hidden crush, but he kept the friendship intact. He should have known eventually someone would connect the dots. He should not have been surprised when the person who did it was Yoon Jeonghan.

It was at one of Jooheon's parties when Jeonghan cornered Soonyoung in one of the empty rooms of the house, away from the loud, thumping bass and people getting wasted or high off their ass.

"Sit down, Soonie." He said, patting the spot next to him on the bed where he sat. Soonyoung complied, taking a seat next to his older friend. The room was silent for a few moments as Jeonghan sipped a bit from the drink in his hand. The next words he spoke practically launched Soonyoung into a full fledged heart attack.

"How long have you been in love with Wonwoo, Soonie?" 

Instantly, he felt his heart rate increase, his hands became clammy, and his mind began swirling with a million different thoughts fighting to make their way out of his mouth.

How did Jeonghan know? Wait, more importantly, he thought Soonyoung was  _in love_ with Wonwoo? He wasn't; he couldn't be in love with someone he had never gone on a date with. Right? It was impossible to be in love with someone you've only ever experienced being your friend. It had to be impossible. 

He figured there was no point in lying to Jeonghan and denying his crush. Saying he felt nothing towards Wonwoo couldn't erase the thoughts from Jeonghan's brain. All he could do now was correct him and go forward knowing his friend knew of his crush on Wonwoo.

"I'm not in love, Jeonghan. It's just a crush." Soonyoung spoke, rubbing his sweaty hands together while doing the best to avoid eye contact.

"Ok. How long have you liked him?" Jeonghan slung an arm around Soonyoung's shoulders, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Two years." 

"Soonie, you've liked him for two years and you've never told anyone?" Jeonghan asked with shock written all over his face.

Soonyoung couldn't bring himself to speak so he just nodded, staring at the ground. The room fell silent once again, both of the boys processing the info that had been laid out in the room. Jeonghan was the first of the two to break the silence.

"I won't tell anyone. But you should talk to Wonwoo. I've seen the way you look at each other, Soonie. I wouldn't be asking you how you felt about him if I didn't expect a yes. I know you probably don't see it, but I do and so do the rest of our friends. You're seeing what you want to see. If you stepped back, maybe you could notice how you've both been falling for each other since the day you moved in together." 

* * *

It had been a week since Jeonghan had pulled Soonyoung aside and told him just how obvious his crush was.

It had also been a week since he had more than a two word conversation with Wonwoo. Outside of conversations over who was paying for takeout, Soonyoung avoided Wonwoo like he had the plague. He needed time to let the crush he had die and he hoped that by avoiding his friend it would lessen his feelings for him.

Unfortunately, Soonyoung was wrong and it only did the exact opposite; the saying is indeed "Distance only makes the heart grow fonder." It didn't help that he knew Wonwoo suspected something was wrong the moment he began declining movie marathons or going out to eat together.

Part of Soonyoung knew Wonwoo would confront him about his unusual behavior eventually, but he figured it would take a bit of time for him to speak up about it. He was once again, incorrect in his assumption. Not only did it take barely anytime for Wonwoo to speak up, he didn't even give him time to settle in after coming home from class. 

Soonyoung in no way had ever expected the first words he heard upon opening the door to their dorm room to be, "Why are you avoiding me?" He shut the door behind himself, racking his brain for some bullshit response he could give, and dropped his backpack on the floor before responding to his friend with, "What do you mean I've been avoiding you?" 

Wonwoo was sitting with his arms crossed on his own bed, squinting at the boy like he was trying to see inside his head (it could have also been that he needed to wear his glasses - Soonyoung wasn't sure). Soonyoung did his best to not meet his friend's eyes while also doing his best to not clearly avoid them. He took a seat on his own bed, facing Wonwoo to try and show that there was nothing unusual going on with him.

"Don't bullshit me, Soons. I can read you better than anyone else. I consider you one of my best friends. You can tell me what's going on. I'm not going to put up with you ignoring me forever." Wonwoo said. He knew what his friend said was true and he hated it. He hated that Wonwoo could tell that something was wrong with him with just one look in his direction. He hated that it made him fall more for Wonwoo every time he would listen to him rant about what was bothering him and he hated it most that he had to put up with it in this situation.

Another thing Soonyoung had never been known for was his skill with words. He always managed B minuses or lower in his writing courses and was never thought to be the most coherent when trying to get emotions across. He was much better at just telling jokes. But when it came to something like this, it was most definitely not the most appropriate time to crack some idiotic joke. He had a feeling Wonwoo wouldn't laugh anyways.

"It's nothing, I swear." Soonyoung responded.

"It's something if you're ignoring me. You can tell me, Soons. I swear on my life I won't freak out no matter what it is. You could tell me you bought a secret dog and I wouldn't be angry with you." Wonwoo hopped off his own bed and walked over to take a seat next to Soonyoung, placing a hand on his leg. It was meant to be reassuring, but all it did was make Soonyoung realize that what he was about to say could ruin every single part of their friendship. Before Soonyoung started liking Wonwoo, they were friends and he wasn't ready to ever give that up. Losing Wonwoo would be like losing his ability to dance; it wasn't something he would every be happy without. 

Despite having gone through most of his life without Wonwoo, now that he knew him, he couldn't imagine life without him. It wasn't fair that the other boy had such an impact on his life and so Soonyoung did what any other mature adult would do.

"You have to pinky swear and promise me that what I tell you won't ruin our friendship. No matter what." He said defiantly, holding out his pinky to the other boy with a serious look on his face. A small, confused smirk appeared on Wonwoo's face appeared as he glanced between his friend's face and his outstretched finger. Despite how ridiculous Wonwoo thought Soonyoung looked, he linked their pinkies and nodded. 

Soonyoung let out a deep breath, realizing for the first time in his life, he was scared to tell someone he liked them. With Wonwoo, he had never wanted to confess to him with a grand gesture like he had with his other crushes. Not once had it ever crossed his mind to buy two bouquets of sunflowers for Wonwoo like he had with someone like Kaeun or confess loudly in the cafeteria like he had done with Jeongyeon. The way the two were now, in their dorm room, barely a foot in between them, was always the way it was meant to be when Soonyong confessed. There was no better time than now to tell him. There was no better place for him to confess. It was now or never for Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

"I'm in love with you. I've had the biggest dumbest crush on you for two years and I've been hiding it from you because it terrifies the living shit out of me to like someone this much. I had actually just planned to keep it to myself for the rest of my life and maybe, you know, die, but then Jeonghan told me everyone noticed how we looked at each other or whatever, which scared the shit out of me. I get it if you don't feel the same and Jeonghan messed up with what he saw - I mean if I was you, I definitely wouldn't like me especially after I tried to avoid you for a week - which I'm really sorry about by the way and-" Before Soonyoung could finish speaking, Wonwoo had cut him off by pressing his lips to his. Before he could even process what had just happened, Wonwoo had pulled back with a smile on his face.

"Okay, so...you... you like me too? I mean, you're, you, uh, you love me? You love me too?" Soonyoung stuttered out.

"Yeah. I've loved you for a pretty long time, but I was scared a shit to say anything. No one's said anything to me, but I guess I'm better about hiding it. Which does not surprise me at all. Sorry I didn't let you finish talking by the way. You were kind of rambling. It was cute though. You’re cute." Wonwoo said, rubbing his thumb across Soonyoung's cheek before pulling him for another kiss.

This had to be a dream. As the two kissed, Soonyoung rolled up part of his sleeve and lightly pinched his skin to try and wake himself up, but nothing happened. Soonyoung pulled back, a wide smile on his face as he looked at the boy he loved, sitting in front of him.

"Oh, thank god this is not a dream."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter and tumblr @gyuhaao.
> 
> please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed <3


End file.
